I never knew
by DwittzSG
Summary: I never knew how much May meant to me. I thought she was someone to look to beat, and conquer. I didn't know why I had the impulse to give her roses every time we met. At least, I didn't know, until Harley pulled a trick on May, that went horribly wrong.


**Okay, Dwittz. This is your first, ever, Contestshipping fic. You've fallen in love with Contestshipping over the last few weeks, and are now ready for your first fic on it. You've already wrote a bunch of Pokeshippy fics, so a contestshipping fic shouldn't be that hard, should it?**

**Jimbo: Dwittz doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Also, credit to where credit is due for beta reading: Jemzyboz**

I never knew how much I cared for May. I always treated her as just another rival, an obstacle to jump over. I didn't understand my impulses to give her roses every time we met. I never knew, that is, before one of Harley's dirty tricks went wrong.

It all started in the semifinals of the Johto Grand Festival. I already won my semi final, so I was spectating May's and Harley's match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Johto Grand Festival Semi finals! We will end the semi finals today with another Contest Battle! A Contest Battle is a five-minute battle where two Coordinators face each other while continuing to show off their Pokemon's talent and skill. During the battles, Coordinators are not allowed to substitute their Pokémon. The winner of this battle may proceed to the finals! Let the battle begin!" announced the presenter.

"It's your time to take the stage, Skitty!" May said, as a small pink Skitty erupted from her Pokeball.

"Time to end this! Let's go, Cacturne!" Harley said, as his (or her, no one even knows) Cacturne did the same.

"An excellent entrance for May and Harley as this battle begins!"

"Bullet seed, Cacturne!" Harley yelled.

"Dodge that, and then Blizzard Skitty!"

The battle starts heating up by cooling down with a Blizzard. May has improved since I first met her, back in Hoenn. In more ways then one.

Three minutes pass. Two minutes are left on the clock, as May and Harley duel against each other, however, Harley seems to be in the lead.

"Skitty, use ASSIST!" yelled May desperately.

_Assist. Yep, might as well hand Harley the Grand Festival trophy._

Skitty jumped in the air, as its tail lit up. Suddenly, a massive flame wheel spun out of it, engulfing the Cacturne.

_Or not._

"Damn! Cacturne, launch our plan! Use Scary Face...on MAY!" Harley yelled at Cacturne.

_WHAT?!_

Cacturne suddenly seemed to grow, and produced a face scary enough to make a Ludicolo go running.

The face engulfed May, but she seemed unfazed.

Suddenly, she fell down, unconscious.

"MAY, NO!" I cried, jumping out of the stands, and running toward her crumpled body.

I immediately kneeled down next to her, and shouted at the judges.

"May is unconscious! Get help, you _idiots_!"

I was sure that last word was going to affect my future point total in the finals.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there!"

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but my friend is in there! I have to see her!"

"Sorry, sonny. Wait until we have her stabilized."

I sat down, and put my hands to my face. My eyes began watering up.

_Must be the...onions I had for breakfast._

Then I remembered that I had french toast for breakfast.

"Hey, kid." I heard a voice say.

I looked up, to see the guard, looking down on me.

"Yeah?"

"I see she means a lot to you. Go inside." said the guard.

"Thanks.." I mumbled, walking in the door.

"Go get her, pal."

"I- I will."

I walked past the door, only to see a May connected to a ventilator, steadily breathing.

I pulled a chair up, sitting down next to her bed.

"May, you listen to me. You listen to me carefully. You're strong, and a great coordinator. One scary face attack is not going to get you down. Hear me?" I said, talking to a May that couldn't hear me. At least, I thought she couldn't hear me.

I rested my head in my hands, and began to wait.

Twenty minutes passed.

"Hi...May. It's Drew. Remember me? Yeah, it's that rival of yours who just cares about you losing, at least that's what you thought...Well, I just wanted to let you know that...that those roses weren't for Beautifly...they were for you.." I mumbled.

As I got out of my seat, I began to walk towards the door. Opening it, I felt something brush against my hands.

May's hands.

I looked back at her, to see her smiling and awake.

"I knew it," she mumbled.

I knew she was a rival, someone to look to beat and conquer, but I didn't know she was...my love.

**So..what did you guys think? I..hope it was okay. Review please!**


End file.
